Will&Hannibal : Les petits moments
by MadWilly
Summary: J'ai décidé de faire le "30 days OTP challenge". Je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais publier ni à quelle fréquence. Les histoires seront courtes mais se suivront, et se passeront après la saison 3 d'Hannibal.
1. Se tenir la main

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Les jours étaient passés et cela faisait déjà deux semaines que nous nous étions enfuis, Hannibal et moi. Après avoir survécu à la chute et goûté à la chair de cette chère Bedelia, nous avions pris l'avion, tout ça malgré nos blessures plus ou moins importantes. En fait, j'étais le plus touché : le Dragon Rouge avait percé mon corps comme du gruyère. Heureusement, j'avais un docteur sous la main, cela se révélait utile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cela faisait donc deux semaines que nous vivions ensemble, loin des États-Unis, de Jack Crawford et du FBI. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas où nous nous localisions, je ne m'étais pas embêté à demander et Hannibal n'avait pas trouvé utile de me le dire. Peut-être ne me faisait-il pas entièrement confiance – cette pensée me m'était étrangement mal à l'aise. Pour ce qui était de Bedelia, je ne savais pas si Hannibal l'avait exécutée ou pas : je n'avais pas vu une miette de sa viande depuis le soir où nous avions dégusté sa jambe tous ensemble - comme deux nouveaux mariés pourraient se moquer d'une ex-compagne./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Durant toutes ces longues journées passées côte à côte, Hannibal n'avait pas posé un seul doigt sur moi, à part pour s'occuper de mes blessures. Je croyais pourtant que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, et que nous en étions conscient tous les deux. En fait, j'en étais toujours sûr. Il se sentait obligé d'attendre mon consentement explicite pour initier un contact physique intime. Ce que j'avais ridiculement échoué à faire depuis deux semaines. Je voulais lui demander de dormir avec moi, mais chaque soir, ma voix semblait disparaître à chaque fois que la sienne prononçait la phrase « je vais me coucher ». Ou quand il s'asseyait à côté de moi, j'avais une envie presque irrépressible de bailler, de m'étirer et de passer innocemment mon bras autour de son épaule jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je n'étais plus un adolescent/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Une promenade, ça te dit ? » demanda Hannibal d'une voix douce, se tenant devant moi et me tirant de mes pensées./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J'étais installé sur le canapé, couché et enroulé dans une couverture en laine, un livre dans la main. Je levai la tête et profitai d'un aspect différent de son visage, vu d'en bas. Je clignai des yeux pour oublier ses lèvres pulpeuse et me concentrai sur ses pupilles espiègles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Oui, bien sûr. » répondais-je, admirant son visage quelques secondes avant de me lever./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il me sourit et m'invita à passer en premier./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dehors, il faisait beau. Le ciel était bleu et clair, le soleil brillait il faisait frais, c'était le frais du matin, celui qui réveille le corps sans trop déranger. Notre petite maison se situait au pied d'une montagne, seule au milieu de la nature. Une forêt aux alentours, une rivière et à cinq kilomètres environ, un fermier. Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, on pouvait presque apercevoir la ville. Hannibal allait là-bas pour faire les courses. Moi, je préférais ne voir personne à part lui./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« On va voir les moutons ? » me proposa-t-il en observant le paysage et en respirant l'air de l'extérieur./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J'acquiesçais d'un air vague. Il portait un t-shirt noir, et un pantalon de sport gris, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais il conservait une certaine grâce juste dans sa façon de se tenir et de marcher. Nous avancions ensemble le long du chemin menant à l'enclos des moutons. Je fis l'erreur de regarder nos pieds et remarquai que nos pas étaient synchronisés. Au final, nous devenions réellement comme une même personne. Alors pourquoi était-se si dur de le toucher ? Avais-je un problème ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas près à être intime avec lui, au fond ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mon regard s'attarda sur la distance qui séparait nos mains. Quelques centimètres et elles seraient autorisées à s'unir. Je ne faisais déjà qu'un avec le monstre, et j'avais survécu à cette chute qui semblait sans autres issues que la mort. Je n'avais rien à craindre de la chair d'un être humain, avec qui j'allais passer le reste de mes jours./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le dos de ma main caressa le sien, mon auriculaire vint chasser son index et c'est lui qui enroula chacun de ses doigts autour des miens. Je relevais la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, révélant les quelques rides supplémentaires d'un homme de cinquante ans. Il était fier de moi ; mon cœur battait vite mais je me sentais bien./p 


	2. Se faire un câlin

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tenir la main d'Hannibal avait été un avancement majeur dans notre relation. A présent, depuis deux jours, les contacts physiques devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Quand il marchait à mes côtés, il n'hésitait pas à poser sa main sur mes hanches. Quand nous parlions, il passait quelques fois ses doigts sur ma joue. Moi aussi, parfois, je recoiffais une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Ces petits gestes étaient très importants dans une relation comme la notre. Nos esprits étaient déjà intimes depuis longtemps, et c'était agréable de sentir nos corps se rapprocher de cette intimité./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Will, assied-toi là et enlève ton t-shirt s'il te plaît. » m'ordonna Hannibal alors que j'arrivais à peine dans la salle à manger./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sur la table, il y avait toutes sortes d'ustensiles de médecine auquel je ne prêtais attention que deux secondes. Je ne voyais qu'Hannibal, à genoux en face d'une chaise, près de la table, me tendant la main. Je m'approchais, j'effleurais son bras et obéissais sans rien dire./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Je vais t'enlever les points de suture. » m'informa-t-il en prenant quelque chose sur la table./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé depuis que nous nous étions échappés. Je me prenais à le recoiffer et à jouer avec quelques mèches. Sa couleur blonde camouflait les quelques fils argentés qui venaient glisser entre mes doigts. Se teignait-il, parfois ? Cinquante ans, à cet-âge là, la vieillesse commençait à se faire sentir./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Tu n'as pas mal ? » questionna-t-il avec le ton qu'ont les docteurs avec leurs patients./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Non, ça pique un peu, c'est tout. » répondais-je en continuant de me concentrer sur ses cheveux./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« A vrai dire, j'ai fini. »/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je revenais à la réalité. Il était toujours à genoux devant moi, les yeux levés vers les miens, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus rien dans les mains l'une était même posée sur ma jambe, comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il m'attendait./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention » me justifiais-je en passant ma main sur mon visage, feignant la fatigue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il se mit à rire, se moquant de moi, mais ça valait le coup car les petites rides autour de ses yeux voyaient le jour. Je riais avec lui, un peu, puis nous arrêtions. Il passa sa main sur mon torse, sur ma cicatrice, ensuite par dessus celle présente sur ma joue. Je réalisais soudainement que j'étais vraiment, réellement, tangiblement amoureux de lui. La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il fut le seul qui puisse me comprendre dans ma vie entière, et je fus le seul qui puisse le comprendre également. Il était comme moi, au final, et pourtant si différent. Et savoir que ce sentiment était réciproque, il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tout cet amour en moi, il semblait vouloir sortir, il débordait, et je ne savais comment faire pour le montrer à Hannibal. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de cet homme./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sans trop réfléchir, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et le serrais contre moi, délicatement. Sa joue se colla contre mon torse, son souffle et ses cheveux me chatouillèrent la peau. Je basculais volontairement en avant et nous étions à présent allongés sur le sol tous les deux, moi au dessus de lui, nos deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre. C'était à mon tour d'appuyer ma tête contre son torse./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Tu aurais pu te faire mal. » me reprocha-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras imposants./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il me faisait un câlin. Je me remémorais les dernières fois qu'il m'avait fait un câlin l'une après m'avoir poignardé, l'autre juste avant notre tentative de suicide. Cette fois là, c'était dans un contexte différent, mais c'était tout aussi important. Lui aussi essayait de me témoigner son amour./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J'aurais pu rester dans cette position pour le restant de mes jours, nous étions si confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre./p 


	3. Jouer à un jeu vidéo

« Peut-être que j'ai été un peu excessif » m'avoua Hannibal avec un air tout à fait calme « mais je pense qu'on peut quand même bien s'amuser avec ça.

« Oh, tu crois ? » rétorquais-je sarcastiquement « encore, j'aurais compris l'achat d'un ordinateur. On peut faire des tas de choses avec un ordinateur, même si, ici, on a pas internet. Mais acheter un ordinateur seulement pour jouer aux Sims, Hannibal ! Ça n'a aucun sens. Et ça a du coûter une fortune. »

« Si je peux me permettre, tout était d'occasion. Et nous avons les moyens de nous permettre des petites folies. »

« J'en ai assez des petites folies. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on a fait une petite folie, on s'est retrouvé à sauter du haut d'une falaise. »

« Ça n'est qu'un jeu vidéo, Will. »

Je soufflais bruyamment en fixant le ticket de caisse posé sur la table, essayant d'apercevoir le prix total. Dès qu'il le remarqua, Hannibal n'hésita pas à le froisser avec un petit sourire.

« Allez, viens, on va s'amuser. Tu sais, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, Will. »

Nous installèrent l'ordinateur dans le bureau d'Hannibal. Rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait avant, c'était juste une petite pièce avec une table qui servait de bureau, deux chaises et un sofa dans le coin de la pièce. Des rideaux translucides pendaient devant la fenêtre et produisaient une ambiance sereine.

Heureusement, il avait opté pour un ordinateur portable. Ça devait être le moins cher – je tentais de me rassurer tant bien que mal.

« A toi l'honneur. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en tirant la chaise en face du bureau, une fois que l'ordinateur et le jeu furent prêts à être utilisé.

D'abord, nous passâmes une bonne heure à créer des personnages à notre image. J'étais satisfait de ce que j'avais fait, je trouvais que les petits humains virtuels ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de la réalité. J'hésitai un moment et je décidais de façonner Abigail. Hannibal me caressa l'épaule tendrement.

Hannibal insista ensuite pour construire lui-même la maison. Je lui cédais la place, l'observais un moment mais mes yeux commencèrent à être douloureux à cause de l'écran. Je finis par l'abandonner pour lire un livre dans le salon. Après avoir lu le livre, je revins le voir : il était toujours en train de jouer, il avait presque terminé de remplir notre grande maison qui ressemblait étrangement à un mélange de nos deux anciennes habitations. J'eus soudainement envie d'aller pêcher.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent où j'attrapais les poissons et les relâchait immédiatement. Le soleil commença à se coucher quand je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Hannibal avait manifestement arrêté de jouer depuis un moment, il avait préparer le repas – une salade césar, quelque chose de léger. Il ne retourna pas dans le bureau ce soir là.

Le nuit qui suivie, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. La fatigue était bien présente mais impossible de fermer l'œil. J'allais donc profiter de notre nouvelle acquisition pour passer cette nuit blanche.

J'explorais les fonctionnalités du jeu, je jetais un coup d'œil à nos carrières professionnelles (docteur et policier), puis à nos capacités (il cuisinait et je pêchais). Hannibal avait passé beaucoup de temps à soigner les détails. Les notes d'Abigail s'élevaient jusqu'au A, elle avait une grande quantité d'amis, et une très bonne relation avec Hannibal et moi.

Soudain, je fus curieux de savoir quelle relation nous avions, nous deux. Quand je trouvais enfin l'information, je sentis les fameux papillons dans le ventre, et mes joues me brûlèrent. Nous étions mariés.

Ça n'était qu'un jeu, après tout, il avait du faire ça sans y penser vraiment. Mais venant d'Hannibal, peu de choses n'étaient seulement dues au hasard. Il réfléchissait à chacun de ses faits et gestes. Peut-être était-ce une suggestion ? Voulait-il que je remarque ce détail ?

Pendant quelques minutes, je me contentai de regarder nos deux sims dormir ensemble, paisiblement, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Il me prit une soudaine envie de faire la même chose. C'est cela qui me décida à me glisser dans le lit d'Hannibal à 03:54. Je m'endormis dans les minutes qui suivirent.


	4. Pendant un rendez-vous

Hannibal étala le tapis de pique-nique sur l'herbe verte et fraîche, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il prit le temps de lisser chaque pli, de redresser chaque coin. Ensuite, il attrapa le panier rempli de nourriture. Il disposa les sandwichs végétariens, la salade de fruits, le fromage de chèvre, la baguette de pain et la bouteille de vin sur une moitié de la nappe. Quand il eut fini, il m'invita à m'asseoir avec lui sur la deuxième moitié – j'obéissais sans broncher. Le soleil brillait à travers les feuilles et illuminait ses cheveux.

« Tu aurais pu m'aider. » me reprocha-t-il en me tendant un sandwich débordant de légumes.

« C'était ton idée de venir manger ici. » répliquais-je.

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu m'avais habitué à une cuisine plus sophistiquée » ajoutais-je après avoir croqué dans sa préparation « mais je dois reconnaître que c'est toujours très bon. »

« Merci. Je n'ai juste pas les bons ingrédients, je dois m'adapter. »

Il me lança un regard qui en disait long sur le genre d'ingrédients dont il avait besoin. J'en venais à me questionner sur ses projets pour l'avenir. Avait-il tué depuis que nous nous étions enfui ? Quelques fois, il s'absentait pendant plusieurs heures mais il ne revenait jamais avec des morceaux de viandes qui semblaient appartenir à un être humain.

« Le boucher aurait-il pris la retraite ? » me risquais-je à demander.

« Je ne crois pas. Il fait une petite pause. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, Will »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« Pour profiter du beau temps. »

Il sorti deux verres à pied du panier et les remplis de vin. Du fromage, du vin, une baguette, j'en déduisais que nous étions en France. Peut-être essayait-il de m'induire en erreur, qui sait ? Je ne trouvais toujours pas l'utilité de demander – ni de savoir.

Il me tendit le verre. Je touchais sa main en le prenant.

« A nous. »

« A nous. »

Je bus une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux. Le vin était très bon, mais rien n'était plus agréable que le visage d'Hannibal appréciant un produit de qualité.

Quand il ne resta plus que des miettes et un fond de bouteille, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe. Il s'assura que je sois bien installé, puis il vint se blottir dans mes bras. Il du entendre les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'eus l'impression que jamais je ne m'habituerais à être en contact physique avec lui, c'était beaucoup trop spécial et important pour moi. J'observais les nuages en silence, ne sachant que dire.

C'est lui qui finit par entamer une conversation.

« Tu es venu dormir dans mon lit cette nuit. »

« Oui » avouais-je sans honte.

« Et tu es parti avant que je me réveille. »

« Tu étais déjà réveillé, tu faisais juste semblant de dormir. »

« C'est vrai. »

Je soupirai. Il passa son bras autour de mon ventre et s'appuya sur son autre coude pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je détournais le regard, un peu gêné par la proximité de son visage, un peu troublé, aussi.

« Tu peux venir dans mon lit quand tu veux. »

« D'accord, j'y penserais. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je me mette à rire nerveusement en pensant à sa remarque équivoque. Pas besoin de parler, il savait que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait près à être intime avec lui _de cette manière_. Cela marchait pour le sexe, mais aussi pour le meurtre. Il me fallait un peu plus de temps, et je savais qu'il m'attendrait.


	5. S'embrasser

Je me tenais devant une porte en vieux bois sombre. J'essayai de l'ouvrir, ce qui se révéla impossible. Elle était fermée. Je me rendis compte que j'avais un trousseau de clés dans la main. Il y en avait au moins une centaine, et j'avais maintenant l'impression d'utiliser toutes mes forces pour pouvoir l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Une à une, je tentais de mettre les clés dans la serrure mais impossible d'en rentrer une seule. Je commençais à perdre espoir quand il n'en resta plus qu'une. A ma grande surprise, elle glissa dans la serrure avec une facilité déconcertante. Je la tournais, le verrou produit un drôle de bruit. Je touchai délicatement la poignée du bout des doigts. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer une immense vague noire et opaque qui menaçait de m'avaler et de me noyer. Je me mis à courir, mais je n'arrivais pas à avancer, j'étais lent, incapable de bouger mes membres correctement. C'est au moment où la vague mortelle m'engloutis que je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le souffle saccadé.

Je m'assurai d'abord que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar en allumant la lumière : pas de portes sombres, pas de trousseaux de clés, pas de vagues noires. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil : 04:14. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier malgré moi. J'étais fatigué et effrayé.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je couru vers la chambre d'Hannibal. Je restais quelques temps debout devant sa porte, sans vraiment oser l'ouvrir, mon rêve étant encore trop présent dans mon esprit, mais je fini par le faire. Je ne voulais pas rester tout seul.

Je me glissai entre les draps et ses bras endormis, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa protection. Il bougea légèrement et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il sembla surpris de me voir.

« Will ? Ça va ? »

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé » murmurais-je en ressentant une once de malaise.

« Ça n'est pas grave » m'assura-t-il.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

« Tu veux en discuter ? »

« Non. Demain, peut-être. »

« Tu trembles. »

Il me serra contre lui. Je tendais la main vers le plafond et me rendis compte qu'il avait raison.

« Tout va bien, Will, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, je suis avec toi. »

Il caressa ma joue, se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Notre premier baiser. Je me sentis étrangement apaisé. Il continua de caresser mon visage tendrement et de me serrer dans ses bras, et le souvenir de la vague s'éloigna peu à peu. Il éteignit la lumière, mes tremblements et mes respirations devaient avoir diminué.

Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir. Mes pensées s'engourdissaient. Son cœur battait lentement contre mon torse, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée immédiatement.

Je cherchai son visage avec mes mains. Quand je trouvais enfin ses lèvres pulpeuses, je fus capable de lui rendre son baiser. Après ça, je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir contre lui, d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar, un sommeil reposant.

« Will ? Will ? »

La douce voix d'Hannibal me sortit de mon sommeil. Au début, je refusai. Je me couvris la tête avec le drap pour échapper aux rayons du soleil, et à chaque inspiration que je prenais, l'odeur du propriétaire du lit envahissait mes narines. C'était agréable. Non loin de moi, j'entendis un petit ricanement et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi tu me réveille déjà » grognais-je contre le matelas.

« Il est treize heure. Dormir autant est mauvais pour la santé. »

Je sortais de ma torpeur et me redressais en un sursaut. Treize heure ? Cela faisait longtemps que l'insomnie m'avait laissé autant de répit.

Hannibal était assis au bord du lit, à côté de moi. Il était déjà habillé, il devait s'être levé il y a un moment.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? »

« Tu étais si adorable, et calme, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre » me confia-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Le cauchemar de cette nuit… Tu veux en parler ? »

\- Non, c'est bon, ça va mieux. »

Il m'accorda un sourire je l'imitais. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés. Il portait un t-shirt à manches longues bleu marine qui lui allait à merveille. Je repensais aux événements de cette nuit. Je me rappelais vaguement que nous nous étions embrassés mais peut être l'avais-je rêvé, au final ? Je n'osai pas aborder le sujet.

« Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. C'était il y a quelques heures, mais je l'ai réchauffé. Tu as faim ? »

Je l'imaginais, seul dans la cuisine à huit heure du matin, en train de penser que je pouvais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait me faire une surprise. Habituellement, il préparait les repas en ma présence. Cette fois là était une occasion spéciale. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé cette nuit.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la chambre. Je me retournais, ne sentant pas la présence d'Hannibal derrière moi.

Il se tenait debout devant son lit et me fixait d'un regard étrange. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que je l'attendais, il me rejoint sans un mot. Il ne me fallait pas une expérience dans le FBI pour savoir l'origine de son trouble : je n'avais qu'à baisser les yeux pour constater que je ne portais qu'un simple boxer, rien d'autre. Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais il cligna des paupières ses paupières étaient dilatées. Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux avant de déposer une troisième fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sentis les fameux fourmillements, quelques parts dans mon ventre, comme des milliers de papillons prenant leur envol.


	6. S'habiller

Un autre matin où je me réveillais à côté de lui parmi tant d'autre. Nos corps endormis et entrelacés, les paupières engourdies, la lumière claire du matin. Combien de temps cela faisait ? Deux ans déjà, peut-être plus. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle quand j'étais avec lui.

Nous ne faisions pas grand-chose de nos journées. Nous nous promenions, nous mangions, nous buvions, nous parlions, et c'était la fin d'une nouvelle journée. Cela nous arrivait d'aller en ville ensemble quelques fois, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Je préférais souvent la tranquillité de notre petite maison.

Rien de particulier n'était arrivé. Je me demandais si Jack Crawford et Alana Bloom pensaient à nous de temps en temps, s'ils n'étaient pas en train de nous chercher en ce moment même. S'ils allaient bien et étaient heureux.

Occasionnellement, Bedelia traversait mon esprit. Je n'avais toujours pas questionné Hannibal sur son sort, et à vrai dire, cela n'était pas dans mes priorités.

« Hannibal, murmurais-je en me débattant pour sortir du lit, j'ai faim. »

A peine réveillé, j'attrapais quelques habits dans l'armoire et les jetais sur le lit.

« J'ai envie de croissants. Habilles-toi. »

Aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jours où j'avais envie de sortir. Hannibal se leva à son tour. Il s'étira avec une mine fatiguée et regarda l'heure.

« Il est six heure du matin, Will. »

« Je veux des croissants, Hannibal. »

Il soupira. J'enfilais un t-shirt sans vraiment faire attention. C'est seulement quand je fus entièrement couvert que je remarquais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous échangeâmes un regard sceptique. Son t-shirt serrait tellement son torse que je pouvais voir chacune de ses formes sans avoir à utiliser mon imagination. Quant à moi, je devais ressembler à un adolescent dans les habits de son père.

« Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de vêtements » fis-je remarquer.

« Tu crois ? »

Il marcha vers le miroir, admira son fessier dans mon jean.

« Je reste comme ça. » décida-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'était à mon tour de soupirer.

« Très bien. Dépêche-toi, je veux vraiment mes croissants, et un café français. »

Je marquai une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai que ce pantalon te vas bien. »

Je tapotais gentiment ses fesses, ce qui le fit rigoler. Nous avions acquit une certaine intimité où je pouvais me permettre ce genre de gestes.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

« Bien essayé, Will, mais c'est moi qui conduit. »

Je ris à mon tour. Notre quotidien était si calme, paisible et heureux. Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait changer, quand est-ce que la réalité allait nous rattraper. J'espérais que ça serait le plus tard possible.


	7. Faire les courses

Aujourd'hui, Hannibal et moi avions décidé d'aller faire les courses ensemble. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, ou deux peut-être. Normalement, quand j'acceptais de sortir en ville, nous allions au restaurant ou dans un café. Il allait dans les grands magasins bondés et remplis de monde tout seul. Mais cette fois-là, il avait, comme d'habitude, proposé que nous y aillions ensemble, et j'avais décelé une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Il semblait vouloir que je vienne. Il avait envie de rester à mes côtés, et le sentiment était réciproque. Ce sentiment, quand on tient vraiment à une personne plus que tout et qu'il en devient difficile de s'en séparer, même pour un court moment.

Je me retrouvais donc au milieu de ces rayons, en compagnie d'Hannibal, en jogging, poussant le caddie tandis que mon ami choisissait les produits qu'il voulait. Les gens autour de nous discutaient paisiblement. Je reconnaissais la langue française mais je ne comprenais pas un mot – et cela ne me manquait pas spécialement.

Je me contentais d'avancer. C'était un magasin assez grand, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Je suivais Hannibal dans chaque rayon et il me demanda quelques fois si je désirais quelque chose je lui répondis que je ne voulais rien en particulier.

Un nouveau rayon se présenta devant nous. Il était vide. Tant mieux. Je croisais le regard de mon homme : quelque chose avait changé. Je tournais la tête et observais le matériel de bricolage à ma droite. Hannibal caressa un morceau de corde à l'apparence solide et rugueuse. Il l'attrapa délicatement et la déposa dans le chariot.

« Ça peut toujours servir. » commença-t-il en marquant une pause, avec un regard insistant « Non ? »

Je le fixais des yeux sans un mot. Je savais où il voulait en venir. Il faisait allusion au meurtre. Je ressentais une étrange surprise face à ses sous-entendus, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris. Au bout de deux ans, j'aurais bien du imaginer que son appétit finirait par se réveiller. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Pourtant, je regrettais d'être au courant.

Dans la voiture, le silence continua. Je n'osais pas entamer une conversation, je réfléchissais toujours à ce que j'allais dire.

J'avais déjà tué avant, plusieurs fois. La dernière fois, avec Hannibal. Et bien que l'expérience ai été indescriptible et chargée en émotion, je n'étais pas près à recommencer. Cela prenait plus d'énergie qu'il n'y paraissait, tuer quelqu'un. Vivre sans prendre la vie, cela ne m'avait pas déplu ni manqué. Tout était calme et rien ne me causait de soucis. Mais je n'y avais pas renoncé, non. J'allais passer le reste de ma vie avec cet homme, et il se trouvait qu'il avait besoin de se distraire. J'allais recommencer à tuer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Malgré ça, j'espérais conserver notre petite routine paisible encore quelques temps.

« Will ? Tu es étrangement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. » me fit remarquer Hannibal au bout de quelques minutes de trajet.

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. »

« Alors dis-moi tout. » dit-il en souriant.

Je pris une inspiration. Je savais qu'il accepterait ce que j'allais lui annoncer, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise d'en parler.

« Je ne veux pas partir à la chasse. Pas maintenant. Un jour, mais pas maintenant. Ni bientôt. »

« Nous avons tous notre temps. » m'assura-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne. J'aurais voulu lui ordonner de se concentrer sur la route mais j'oubliais en admirant son visage de profil, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses nouvelles rides.

Il était là, avec moi, à mes côtés, tous les jours, et nous avions tout notre temps.


	8. Se faire des amis

Assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, j'observais le ciel bleu. C'était une belle journée. Il faisait chaud, le bruit des cigales me berçaient et il n'y avait aucune trace de nuages à l'horizon. Hannibal nettoyait la maison de fond en comble et il avait jugé que je ne pouvais pas l'aider je ne me plaignais pas, je me sentais un peu mis à l'écart tout de même. J'étais donc parti m'isoler dans la nature avec un livre et un verre de whisky.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'attendis quelque chose bouger. Je me redressais, scrutais autour de moi. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, une masse de poils me sauta dessus. Du gris, du blanc, du noir, des yeux bleus et quelques coups de langues. Je laissais sortir une exclamation de joie en caressant le chien qui semblait aussi heureux de me voir que je l'étais. Je le repoussais un peu pour l'admirer, grattais derrière son oreille pour qu'il reste calme. Il s'assit sagement en haletant et en remuant la queue joyeusement. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de chien.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

C'était un Border Collie bleu merle - ou une race proche. Un mâle. Il avait l'air en bonne santé. Je cherchais au niveau de son cou où mes doigts effleurèrent un collier, mais rien n'était marqué dessus. Il devait appartenir à notre voisin le berger, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Je me levais et me tapotais la jambe pour qu'il me suive.

« Allez, viens, on va voir Hannibal. »

Je trouvais ce dernier en train de nettoyer les vitres. Je l'observais quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il était en short de sport et portait des gants jaunes, devant notre petite maison en pierres, aux volets en bois et toute cette verdure, et les fleurs qu'il avait planté. Des roses rouges. Parfois, il en sacrifiait une pour me l'offrir. Je souriais à cette pensée.

Le chien ne pu rester sage plus longtemps et se précipita sur lui. Il reçu quelques caresses et Hannibal se tourna dans ma direction.

« Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, Will ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant ses gants et s'avançant vers moi.

« C'est le chien du berger, je vais le ramener chez lui. » lui informais-je en enlevant la poussière qui s'était logée sur son t-shirt.

« Je viens avec toi, je mérite bien une pause. »

Je rentrais dans la maison très rapidement pour poser mon verre et lui amener une bouteille d'eau fraîche, ses biscuits préférés et une portion du plat de midi pour le chien. Hannibal me remercia d'un baiser le chien me mordilla doucement la main.

La boule de poil gambadait autour de nous sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison du berger. Cette fois-ci, il avait placé les moutons dans un des champs les plus près de la rivière, je pouvais les apercevoir au loin.

Hannibal lâcha ma main quand nous arrivâmes à destination. A ma grande surprise, une jeune fille lisait un livre, installée par terre dans l'herbe, exactement comme moi. Elle remarqua immédiatement notre présence et se redressa, l'air intrigué.

Hannibal et elle entamèrent une discussion que je ne compris pas – je finirais pas apprendre le français un jour. Elle posa son livre avant que le chien se jettent sur elle.

« Il s'appelle Beau. Et elle s'appelle Claire. » m'indiqua Hannibal.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Claire avait les cheveux sombres, les yeux bleus, et devait avoir le même âge qu'Abigail aurait du avoir maintenant, un peu plus de 20 ans. Hannibal ajouta quelque chose en français et ils rirent ensemble.

Elle tapota le sol à côté d'elle pour nous inviter à nous asseoir – ce je fis avec plaisir, et Hannibal semblait tout aussi joyeux que moi. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais rencontré personne, humain ou chien, et cette jeune femme me rappelait les bons moments passés avec Abigail. Ma fille. La fille que j'avais gagné, et ensuite perdu. Ma gorge se serra à une pensée, celle que mon enfant n'existait plus que dans nos palais de mémoire, à moi et à Hannibal. Je balayais cet idée de ma tête pour me concentrer sur le présent.

Nous fîmes connaissance tant bien que mal – Hannibal faisait office d'interprète pour nous deux, et elle parlait quelques mots d'anglais.

Elle habitait ici, dans la maison du berger, depuis peu. Depuis un peu moins de temps que nous, à vrai dire. Le berger était son fiancé, elle ne put retenir le petit sourire fier des gens amoureux quand elle nous l'avoua. J'ai souris avec elle, attendri.

Au bout d'une heure – ou deux, le temps passait si vite -, quelque chose arriva. Le chien s'agita et la robe blanche à fleurs de Claire se souleva, laissant apercevoir un hématome sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle remit le tissu en place et je croisais son regard paniqué.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus de deux secondes pour comprendre que le berger l'a battait, et je m'apprêtais à lui proposer toute l'aide que je pouvais lui offrir. Un coup d'œil à Hannibal et je su qu'il ressentait la même envie que moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'un nouveau chien apparu – un Border Collie aussi, mais rouge et blanc cette fois-là – suivi du berger en question. Je me levais brutalement, une colère soudaine m'envahissant sans prévenir. Une main se posa sur mon épaule – Hannibal.

A ma grande surprise, le berger se mit immédiatement à crier en s'apercevant de notre présence – sans que je puisse comprendre un mot – et le visage d'Hannibal changea de manière presque imperceptible, mais je devinai que l'homme était malpoli, très malpoli. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Will, nous devons y aller, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. » dit-il simplement sur un ton courtois.

« Très bien. »

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les raisons pour lesquelles l'homme était énervé, et j'avais quelques idées – la possessivité, le désir malsain de vouloir garder sa femme exclusivement pour lui. Je lançais un dernier regard à Claire, un signe de tête, en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je reviendrais, que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Elle semblait terrifié, et je sentais un étrange sentiment naître en moi.

« Will » commença Hannibal quand nous fûmes assez éloignés « quelque chose doit être fait à propos de ça. »

« Je sais. » affirmais-je « Il devra répondre de ses actes. »

Ce sentiment m'était familier.

A ce moment précis, si mon ami me l'avait proposé, je serais revenu sur mes pas et j'aurais fait du berger notre dîner.


	9. Désirer

Avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous dire merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et j'avais peur de paraître impolie. Et vous vous doutez de ce qu'on pense des personnes impolies chez les fannibals.) J'espère que ce petit moment vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était tard, l'heure d'aller dormir mais le sommeil pouvait bien attendre. Hannibal et moi dégustions le dernier verre de vin de la soirée, une soirée tout à fait normale sur le canapé, devant la télévision récemment achetée – et le lecteur DVD, indispensable car les chaînes françaises ne me divertissaient pas vraiment.

Les crédits du film défilaient. Hannibal bu sa gorgée finale en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Il posa son verre à pied vide sur la table basse, à côté du mien, et sa main sur ma cuisse. L'alcool m'avait peut-être rendu un peu plus enthousiaste pour ce genre de geste que d'habitude, cela expliquait pourquoi je ressentis comme une douce pression dans mon ventre.

« Allons nous coucher. » proposa-t-il sans arrière pensées.

« Oui. »

Pour son âge, il était étrangement attirant. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec son intelligence, son charisme et sa beauté. Son attitude noble et gracieuse – même avec ses gants jaunes -, son visage agréablement symétrique, ses pommettes proéminentes, sa lèvre supérieure chevauchant légèrement celle du dessous, je ne connaissais personne d'autre d'aussi sublime que lui. Sans prévenir, j'unissais nos lèvres, maladroitement et brutalement. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise.

Je désirais Hannibal, là, tout de suite, sur le canapé. Je voulais être proche de lui, le connaître et le découvrir d'une nouvelle manière. Je m'éloignai pour voir son visage et ses yeux, tentative qui fut un échec car il passa sa main dans ma nuque et me rapprocha de lui à nouveau. Nos lèvres se caressèrent tendrement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je ressente mon corps tout entier se réchauffer et les battements de mon cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Bien que la sensation fut très agréable, je le repoussai gentiment, reprenant mon souffle avant de tenter de parler. Il arbora un petit sourire satisfait et j'en oubliai ce que je voulais dire. Mes mains rejoignirent ses épaules et sans prévenir, elles le forcèrent à s'allonger. Il passa machinalement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et je plongeai sur lui.

Nos bouches encore une fois unies et son corps en dessous du mien. Sa langue venant saluer délicatement la mienne. Le désir grandissant, s'étirant et prenant possession de mon corps tout entier. Je sentais mes joues picoter tandis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense – jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop intense. Je souhaitais aller plus loin, mais mon cerveau n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas quand je savais ce que cela impliquait.

Je brisai notre étreinte à contre-cœur.

Essoufflé, je laissais tomber ma tête sur le torse d'Hannibal, tentant d'ignorer mon désir intarissable. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt pour se promener tendrement dans mon dos, ce qui eu le don de me faire frissonner.

« Will, si tu ne veux rien faire, nous ne ferons rien. » murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux.

« Ça n'est pas ça. C'est... » expliquais-je, hésitant « Pour nous, le sexe et le meurtre sont deux choses intimement liées. Si nous faisons l'un ensemble, l'autre suivra nécessairement et inévitablement. Et tu sais ce qu'il peut arriver si l'on tue. »

Il resta silencieux. Même s'il se doutait probablement de ce que je pensais, il me laissa parler jusqu'au bout.

« Ça n'est pas l'envie qui me manque – pour les deux. Mais un meurtre ne suffira pas. Si on commence, on ne s'arrêtera pas. Et cela pourrait attirer l'attention de personnes qui nous veulent du mal. »

« Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Nous serons prudents. »

« Je veux attendre encore un peu. Juste quelques moments de répit et de calme. »

Je relevais la tête. Son expression était neutre, il ne montrai aucun signe de désaccord mais je restais sur mes gardes, prêt à répliquer devant quelconque tentative pour me faire changer d'avis.

« Je me dois de te rappeler que nous avons déjà tué ensemble, et que rien de sexuel n'a suivi. » protesta-t-il avec un air joueur. « L'un ne va pas forcément avec l'autre. »

« L'unique raison pour ça, est qu'il ne nous restait plus assez de sang pour faire fonctionner tous nos organes. »

Un rire commun sorti de nos gorges. Ce bruit provoqua les vibrations de sa poitrine contre son oreille et je trouvai ça drôlement appréciable.

« Allons nous coucher, Will. »

« Oui. Il est l'heure. »

Je me levais le premier et avant qu'il ai pu me suivre, je passais une main derrière ses genoux, une autre contre son dos et le soulevais du canapé avec toute la force enivrée qu'il me restait. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à la chambre sans trop de soucis.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre en sachant que nos jours paisibles à se câliner et à se promener étaient comptés.


End file.
